


Yes

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Relationship Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't kiss and Rodney's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III, prompt "First Kiss".

"Yes!"

Rodney loves this. Sheppard between his legs doing his best to suck any coherent thought from Rodney's mind through his dick. This is the life. This is how every long work day should end.

It amuses Rodney that his actual relationships, relationships that he's had, at least in part, for a regular sex life, haven't been as satisfying for the most part. Maybe what he needs has always been a fuck buddy, someone to screw around with or whatever you call what he and Sheppard are doing.

Fucking, blow jobs, hand jobs, frottage. It's been like a sexual buffet ever since that day on P7X-297, when they nearly died and a hug ended up in groping and coming in their pants. Since then Rodney has done more than during what he liked to remember as his experimental phase in university. And he'd been pretty inventive then.

But of course he hadn't fucked a flyboy then, strong, flexible and very talented with his mouth. Sheppard went down on him on their very next sexual encounter that same day in what Rodney supposes was a legitimate, straight forward way to ask if they should continue this. His answer was a resounding "Yes".

And it has been ever since. When Sheppard invites him to watch movies and puts his hand down Rodney's pants not 10 minutes into it. When Sheppard just gives him a glance over dinner and then drops to his knees as soon as Rodney enters his room. When Sheppard just turns onto his stomach on the bed after they got naked or when he fucks Rodney into the wall after he nearly got himself killed.

"Yes," Rodney says again, because Sheppard has somehow slicked up a finger and entered him and he knows exactly where... oh God.

Rodney bucks and comes and shoots down Sheppard's throat and it's amazing as it always is.

It definitely is the best sex he ever had. It couldn't possibly be any better. They are doing _everything_ , even a few things that Rodney had no idea he would like.

Sheppard lets Rodney's dick slip from his lips. Some of his come is dripping down his mouth and it's wonderfully obscene. Rodney wants to lick it away.

But then he remembers. There is one thing that they don't do. He's not sure why, because they have never ever once talked about any of this. So maybe it's just a coincidence. He only knows that _he_ 's not doing it because he doesn't want to be the first. And he doesn't want to do it, in case it is something that they _don't_ do.

However now that Sheppard looks down at him, finger still in Rodney's ass, Rodney doesn't care so much. He can try at least. If Sheppard doesn't want it, he'll let him know. Just as he did when Rodney had pinched his nipple.

Rodney leans forward, puts a hand on Sheppard's neck and pulls him close enough to lick his own semen from Sheppard's chin. Sheppard freezes. He pulls his finger out of Rodney and moves away a bit. Rodney falls back onto the pillow.

It's okay. He's never _really_ missed it when they had sex. Although sometimes it felt a bit unnatural for him to thrust against Sheppard, his face on Sheppard's shoulder because they don't kiss. But he hasn't _wanted_ it. They aren't in a relationship after all.

He just hopes this won't make things awkward or worse make Sheppard want to stop.

"Since you already started preparing me, you could fuck me," he quickly says.

Sheppard still looks at him and Rodney wishes he could read people, because he has no idea at all what is going through his head.

Then the hand moves back to his ass and enters him again. Sheppard prepares him, but he keeps his eyes on Rodney with that unreadable expression and it's unnerving.

Sheppard enters him in one long thrust. He gives Rodney a moment to adjust and then moves Rodney's legs behind his back and leans forward so much that his face is above Rodney's.

They've never done it quite like this and Rodney thinks his back might know why, but at the moment he's too focused on Sheppard's gaze to complain. Sheppard leans even closer until his lips are only inches from Rodney's and then he starts thrusting into Rodney.

He's fucking him like this, although Rodney almost cannot call it fucking, because it's too slow for that somehow, but mostly Rodney's confused because he doesn't know what Sheppard is trying to say.

Sheppard moves even closer. Rodney can feel his breath on his face, but it's not close enough for a kiss.

"Rodney?"

Rodney closes the gap and Sheppard - John - lowers himself and kisses him, really kisses him, deeply, while his cock keeps moving inside Rodney. Their arms move around each other and Rodney's legs tighten because he just wants to be closer, closer.

He opens up his mouth and John's tongue brushes against his. A moan escapes from their mouths and then John shudders and comes and Rodney holds him tight and only thinks, "Yes," even as he keeps kissing John.


End file.
